


I appreciate it.

by Topsy_Turvy_Tables



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Basically what I think happened while Keystone Motel went down., F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This got long christ, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsy_Turvy_Tables/pseuds/Topsy_Turvy_Tables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Amethyst and Pearl talk about while everyone was away? Turns out they have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> It is to late for feelings and writing sad stuff. My tumblr is Topsy-Turvy-Tables.tumblr.com

She felt like an idiot. Every time something like this would happen, all she would think was, "I'm an idiot." Or "What should I have done?" And there were some many examples of it.

She could have kept Rose from going to the concert and meeting Greg.

She could have disagreed to the idea of a baby, but she couldn't know what would happen.

She could have bottled up her emotions instead of taking it out on Steven and what was her family.

And it was Steven who was the one mature about it.

But most recently, she could have just enjoyed the one moment of strength with Garnet. She could have cherished that. That one moment where they could have another victory together.

But she acted like an idiot, once again. She doesn't even know if Garnet can stand to look at her anymore. She chose the one thing most important to Garnet, fusion, and deceived her through that.

She let out a huge sigh.

One loud enough to bring the attention of Amethyst, who was sleeping upstairs.

"Pearl?" Amethyst asked, carefully.

Pearl knew why she was saying it so gently. Couldn't trigger another fit like the one caused by Rose's Sword, can we?

"Pearl?" She repeated, a bit more confident this time. She was about half-way down the stairs by now, looking over the railing at Pearl.

"Yes, Amethyst?" Pearl said, trying to regain composure, but the words that left her mouth were scratchy and quiet.

"Do you wanna talk, or something?" Amethyst said,

"You wouldn't understand." Pearl snapped, but she still sounded quite pathetic.

"I think I would, though." Amethyst replied calmly.

This attitude shocked Pearl, slightly. Last time she had snapped at Amethyst, she had taken to her same tone and snapped back, right before Pearl ran to the warp pad. This was also at the time of Rose's Sword, and at the memory, she felt a pang of guilt.

"...Okay." Pearl replied, moving over to make room on the couch. Amethyst walked down the stairs at a fast pace, and took the seat next to her.

There was a long silence sitting next to Amethyst, and it was anything but comforting.

"I know how you feel. I'm mean, about feeling stronger with Garnet." Amethyst said, awkwardly. "We really need to talk about our feelings."

It was obvious that Amethyst was not used to very emotional talks, Pearl noted. But Pearl had begun listening at the statement.

Amethyst the continued. "I mean... I feel weak as myself? With that slinker problem, Steven and Garnet really got to me about my self-conscious stuff. Or so they called it." She finished with an awkward laugh."But I feel like I'm getting better with that junk, ya know?"

"It's not just about Garnet." Pearl said somewhat rudely, finally, after letting Amethyst speak.

"Then tell me." Amethyst said, putting an hesitant hand on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl really didn't want to speak. If she could get up and just walk away now without hurting Amethyst's feelings, she would do so. She knew that at some point in the conversation, she would say something that she would regret.

But maybe Amethyst was right. Maybe she should tell her.

"You know about me, just being a pearl," she started,"I fell so strong and safe as Sardonyx. Like I said at the tower, it made me feel like... A part of their relationship."

"I shouldn't have butted in and tricked them like that. What was I even thinking? I couldn't have kept that charade up forever." She finished, speaking more to herself than to Amethyst at that point.

Pearl looked over at Amethyst, expecting a shocked face, but instead getting one of understanding.

"I know what you mean." Said Amethyst. "It felt good to be like that too."

"You mean Sugilite?" Pearl asked.

"Not just that, but I really wanted a lot of self appreciation too?" Amethyst said, more like a question. "Like what happened at the wrestling match, it was something that made me feel good, and feel good about myself." She paused for a moment, "But it wasn't good for the people around me. Steven was hated by a lot of people for a while, I had to fight with Garnet, and I made you worry." Amethyst admitted.

"Amethyst-" Pearl tried to start, but Amethyst interrupted her.

"And the slinker, I kept trying to do what Garnet wanted, but all she wanted was for me to make the right choice. That what should make me happy, is what I want. but in a less stupid way." She finished, shamefully.

"I'm sorry Amethyst. I hadn't know you felt that way. I shouldn't be so self centered." Pearl said.

"Not but like, I what kinda like what I was doing, in a way." Amethyst said, " I tried to fake a lot of confidence, while you seemed like you were so happy with yourself, no offense." She said.

"I'm not so confident with myself." Pearl added.

"Tell me why." Amethyst said.

"I could have prevented so much, Rose dying, these fits, Garnet..." Pearl trailed off.

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have Steven. pearl, don't you think that along with Steven, good stuff happened too?" Amethyst said skeptically.

"Of course!" Pearl said defensively, "I care for Steven a lot!"

"I know, but stuff happens for a reason, I guess." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, name one action that I did that directly and positively affected the whole team." Pearl said.

Amethyst thought for a moment. And then answered.

"Me."

It took Pearl a moment to process this, but she had nothing.

"Amethyst, what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you might not remember it well, but I do." Amethyst said. "It was sometime after the war, I think, and you, Rose, and Garnet came to check out the kindergarten for some reason. I had heard you guys coming and hid in my hole. Garnet found me and was about to poof me, but it was you who told her not to, and that I wasn't violent. Rose and you guys were like my family, and took me in even when you guys knew what I was." Amethyst finished.

To say Pearl was shocked was a huge understatement. She had no idea that that was how it went down for Amethyst. She recalls that Amethysts were fighting gems during the war, and for her to call Amethyst non-violent...

Pearl suddenly felt a rush of sympathy toward Amethyst. She really DID understand how Pearl felt. 

She knew how it felt to be an outcast. And this whole time, she had been saying that she didn't understand.

"Amethyst I'm so sorry, after all this time of me telling you how you didn't understand..." Pearl said, but was interrupted.

"P, I felt the say way towards you. Like you didn't understand how I felt." Amethyst said.

A long silence came atfer that. A more comforting one this time.

Amethyst really did understand.

Amethyst had just put her hand on Pearl's knee in comfort, just as the door opened.

Steven, Greg, and Garnet all crowded at the door. Stever came rushing in first, setting his stuff in his room, and then Greg came in to unload extra stuff.

Garnet on the other hand, was immediately intercepted by Pearl.

"Uh, Garnet, how are you?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Not now." Said Garnet, putting up her right hand, which held Ruby's gem.

After everyone had settled in and Greg had left, Pearl and Smethyst were left in the living room alone.

"Amethyst." Pearl said.

"Yeah P?" Amethyst answered.

"Thank you, for the talk-" Pearl continued,

-I appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts! I never get any!


End file.
